1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bar with modules for tufting tools, in particular a needle bar with needle modules, in which the tufting tools are cast at one end into a plate-shaped module basic body, the length of which corresponds to a multiple of the centre-to-centre distance of the cast-in tufting tools and which has a plane face, bearing against the bar, and at least one continuous bore, through which a fastening screw can engage and be screwed into the bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to cast a row of tufting, knitting or Raschel tools, for example needles or grippers, into a module basic body at exact locations and subsequently to fasten the modules, consisting of the tools and of the module basic body, to a bar, for example the needle bar of a tufting machine. For fixing to the bar, the module basic body is provided with a bore, through which a screw is led. A corresponding threaded hole is provided in the bar. In addition, there may be formed onto the module basic body a rectangular stop strip which is intended to fix the module in the direction of the bar and which transmits the force acting in the direction of the tools from the module to the bar.
Particularly in the case of longer tools and when working with racked stitches, the considerable yarn forces on the tools give rise to a torque which acts on the modules and which may be so great that rotation of the module occurs. Rotation, although being limited when a stop strip is present, is not prevented, since the stop strip, on account of its tolerances, allows the module to rotate, albeit only slightly.
Even this rotation is undesirable, since it leads to an uneven structure of the material produced by means of the tools, for example a tufting fabric. If the torque forces act in both directions, there is even a loosening of the module.